My Non Alice Teacher,Zen
by Rizozawa Shaft
Summary: My first fanfic.A new teacher came to the academy and notice Natsume's feelings towards n he make them together? I hope you guys like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy. Hoping you guys like this. Zen is only my imagination character and I am not very good in English. My first fanfic.

My non-Alice Teacher, Zen

It has been a month Mikan study in Alice Academy, she has gone through in many obstacles since she is still no-star student. What a miserable life she had and also including Natsume Hyuuga taking advantages on her. Even her best friend, Hotaru always shoot her with _Baka Gun_ almost everyday. But she was glad that always keep encouraging her to continue her life as an alice-user. But her courage made few of the students impressed and want to be her friends.

Usual day in Alice academy, Mikan's class is a bit noisy ( actually very noisy ) since their Hair-alice teacher could not attend that day. So, the students very happy playing and making noise in the class. Suddenly, the class door opened. It was Yuu, the illusion-alice user. He brings a bit good news.

"Friends, I believe we will have a teacher replacing our teacher" Yuu tells his friends.

"Who could that be ,huh? Jinno-sensei ?" asking Yuu.

"I don't know but they tell me he is a History teacher and he will take our teacher's place from now on until he's back" Yuu explains.

"Hey Hotaru, what kind of person that teacher could be, huh" Mikan ask hotaru.

"I don't want to know but I am sure he will give money to me for his pictures" Hotaru tells as her evil smile broaden.

Suddenly…..

"Hey, someone's coming" a student alarming the whole class to get to their place.

Everyone rush to their place and curiously want to see who is their teacher. They waiting patiently. As the door opens, Mikan's is full with many thoughts running in her mind _"is he handsome, is he kind-hearted, is he a timid,is he….."._ While Hotaru have a different thought _"how many Rabbits do I get from this guy"_. Natsume also have a different thought _" is he stupid enough to be friend with Mikan, is he good enough to stop me, is he an annoying guy, is he …..STUPID!"_

The door is opened, there's a kid standing just watching the class. He don't look like a Japanese, Chinese or Korean guy. But he is kind of handsome guy with his hair a bit spiky. Everyone are wondering is he the History teacher but no way because he's just ….. a KID!

"Hey, are you the teacher who will replace our freaky hair alice teacher?" asked Sumire curiously.

"Yeah….I guess " answered the young teacher while he going toward the teacher's desk and opened a file.

"NO WAY! You can't be a teacher" "You're just… a kid like us!" a student provoke.

"I'm not a kid like you guys" "besides, I'm just three years older than you" answered him calmly.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" almost most of them don't believe and screamed. How can a 13 years old boy could teach them History.

"What a boring class" Natsume tells Ruka about his thought and make a move to skip class….again.

As Natsume reach the back door, the young teacher stop him.

"Where do think you're going, huh?" asked the teacher.

"Like you care and ….. you're still new in this academy. I'm sure you don't want me to burn you right now and after then and again and again" Natsume warns the young teacher.

"So what, huh? Oh, I know. You're giving me a warning. Wow, I just got a warning from a 10 years old kid. I'm impressed" the young teacher says as Natsume look like want to burn him right now. While the students startled about the teacher's statement.

"Hey Yuu, did he knows anything about Natsume or not. I hope somebody warns him about Natsume's anger" Mikan asked Yuu.

"I don't know but I'm sure he knows….how to handle…this" Yuu answered.

The whole class are now afraid if Natsume launches his fire alice to the young teacher. He might get hurt but they're hoping that the young teacher's alice could save himself from Natsume (or not). Mikan sure is worry and interfere.

"Hey, you guys stop it. Please…." Mikan says.

Natsume's anger is fading away. He cancelled to launch his alice on the teacher but he continues to open the back door and skip the class. The teacher angry but calming himself with his hand on his chest while saying "calm down…calm down. _Man, that was close_. _What's with that guy. He's angry and then calm when this girl….". _The teacher thought_ "is it…"_ . A smirk formed.

As the students calm down, the teacher's asked them to sit back at their places. As usual, Mikan would sit beside Hotaru in the class. The young teacher asked them to do their own work for a while as he still checking a file in his hand. A few minutes later, the teacher finished checking the file and start to introduce himself.

"Hi everyone, it's very nice meet you all. My name is Rizal Daniel bin Adam from Malaysia…" as he introducing himself Mikan raise her hand and ask him a question.

"Ri..za.. Dani..el sensei, I.." Mikan have a problem to say his name.

"Umm.. Ms Sa..kura. Sakura , right?" ask the teacher. Mikan nods.

"You don't have to say my full name to speak to me. Is my name very hard to say?" ask the teacher to the students. The students only replies " very hard…". While the teacher thought _" how can I speak with them if they don't know how to say my name "_.

"Okay, how about you guys… give an easy name for me so that you all can say it easily" the teacher says.

"Not interested…." The students only replies that word. The teacher don't know what to do so he give out an easy name for students to remember him.

"Okay, how about Zen….Is that okay?" the teacher give out his opinion. The students then shows a interesting look and talk to each other and says they like that name. The teacher happy and suddenly a student raise her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's your alice, Zen-sensei?" asked Sumire. The teacher look a bit shock about the question.

"What's a ALICE?" asked the teacher confused.

"You don't know anything Alice? Did anybody told you about that?.Okay, you know Alice means ability in this academy, you get that?" Sumire tells him.

"You mean like …telekinesis, mind-reading, fire-caster or something like that?" says the teacher. The students nod at the same time.

"Haha….. my alice ,huh? My alice is …. urmmm.." the students waiting for the answer from the teacher.

"Actually, I ….. . Don't have one" as Zen finished his words, the students startled. "WHAT!"

As the class still noisy about Zen's answered that he don't have an Alice, Natsume is still reading his _manga_. Ruka is by his side playing with his rabbit. Both of them are sitting under a tree near the class so they could hear every words in their class.

"Hey Natsume, don't you think it's an awkward thing we ever heard? " Ruka asking Natsume.

"What is it?" Natsume ask him back.

"How can a normal person allowed to be in this academy?"

"…."

"Natsume , what are you thinking?"

"Well.. actually.." he raise his head upwards.

"What…?"

"I met him before"

"What! When?" Ruka startled want to know about it.

"Actually, I tried to escape again this morning. But, I met him outside the academy's gate. He look like he lost at that time like Mikan. At the same time, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei found me with him. In order to escape I tried to threat them by hurting him but… he act faster, he punched me in the face and throw his bag to me so that I can lose my balance. I tried to throw my fireball but he evade and hit my neck and I fainted" Natsume explain to Ruka what was happened early in the morning.

"So you think that the teachers ask him to be our teacher just because he could defeat you with bare hands"

"Maybe. But I'm not interested to talk about him. I'm just give him a chance" Natsume get his butt of the ground and head to cafeteria as the bell rings.

"_Natsume looks like besides Mikan, Zen-sensei could stop you now"_ Ruka thought.

"You're coming or not" Natsume call for Ruka.

"Hey, wait for me" Ruka realize Natsume calling for him.

As both of them heading to the cafeteria, they saw Zen-sensei with Mikan. Ruka sees that and realize that maybe Natsume angry right now_. "Oh man, what will Natsume will think right now. Killing him?"_. As he wondering, he sees Natsume's grip get tighten like he want kill Zen right now. "Natsume, what are you…" he's asking as Natsume flickered fire in his hand.

"Natsume , please don't do what I might think right now"

"Hey Ruka, thanks for your encouragement."

"_That was not an encouragement!" _as his jaw drop 10 inches downwards.

Zen and Mikan still not notice the presence of Ruka and Natsume. Zen is actually made Mikan a tour guide since he is still new to this academy. Also because he don't have enough Rabbits to pay Hotaru's service_. "That money-sucking Hotaru, how can she ask for 1000 Rabbits only for touring. Glad Mikan-chan willing to give a tour"_. As he still walking with Mikan, he noticed a fireball heading towards him. _"WHAT THE….." _he evade.

"Hey Natsume, what was that for , huh?" he says as Natsume and Ruka coming out of the bushes.

"Huh, revenge, of course" answered Natsume as the fire still flickering in his hand.

"_So he's DA fire alice , hmm. Now I remembered"_

"Hey, get up and fight. Why are your mind wandering off"

"Nothing Natsume, so you want a fight huh? As you wish" Zen accepts Natsume's challenge.

"Hey guys, please stop THIS!" Mikan pleading.

The fight start. Natsume just got a punch in his stomach. After that, Natsume cast a fire on Zen's shirt but he immediately roll on the ground to put out the fire as Natsume launch a punch on the face of Zen. "Hm. Good trick there Natsume, where do you learn that?" he ask while he rub his bruise cheek. As they continue fighting, Hotaru and Yuu just got there. "What cause this thing?" Yuu ask Mikan and Ruka. As Yuu busy asking them, Hotaru just take pictures of them fighting. _"This got to make a thousands. I call this pictures as 'Clash of the Two Handsome guy"_ . Suddenly the fight cause Hotaru's special camera burned as Zen evade the fireball cast by Natsume. Everyone freeze when they saw Hotaru's precious camera burned. Natsume doesn't care about the camera as he continue to attack Zen. Zen saw Natsume look exhausting "Okay, you do need a rest Natsume" Zen quickly stopped Natsume's move and push him to Mikan as they collapse on the ground. "Hey Zen-sensei, why did you push him to ME!" Mikan is mad.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, but we will be back for moment because we need to find Narumi-sensei" Zen tells her as he signaling to the others to leave Mikan and Natsume alone.

"But WHY!" Mikan ask but they ran away.

"_Damn you, Zen-sensei. Why leaving me with a pervert!" _

She look down to Natsume who look exhausted from the fight. He's actually sleeping. She puts Natsume's head on her lap without realizing she's doing that. _"Why am I doing this? I'm suppose to take advantage on this situation like kicking him right now"_. But then she look at the peaceful Natsume sleeping. "He does look cute when sleeping like … the first time I met him" Mikan remembered the day she met him. She also remembered that is also the time he peeks her underwear. Then, she look again at Natsume. She touched his hair. _"He does have soft hair"_ she keep touching his hair. _"Natsume, I hope that you can be nicer to me and call my name instead of POLKA-DOTS!" _Mikan's mind wandering off. _"Natsume kind of cute sometimes maybe he could my BOYFRIEND? NOOO! What I'm thinking"_ as she is still playing with Natsume's hair, she's wondering about ….kiss? She look down again at Natsume and watch at his lips " I want know what was the feeling when kissing. But with Natsume. GROSS! " she look around whether Zen and the others coming. _"Lets do this , Mikan. Maybe just touching your lips a bit with his is not a bad thing"_ she then close her eyes and lowered her head but as she lowered her head.

"Oi , What are you doing, Polka" Natsume says.

She startled and opened her eyes. Noticed her only a few inches from the awakened Natsume, she gets up embarrassing. "Oi Strawberry, what's wrong with you" noticed Natsume calling her Strawberry, she quickly looks down. Natsume is laying under her skirt. "AHHHH! NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!" as she continues screaming, Zen and the others were at 's house.

"You broke my specialized camera, Zen-sensei. Now you have to pay 10 000 Rabbits for it" she says as drinks the tea made by Mr. Bear.

"10 000 Rabbits! I don't have that kind of money ! Besides, Natsume's throw the fireball not me"

"Yeah, but if you don't evade it, my camera would be safe"

"But.."

"You don't want to pay. Then I might make you my lab rat"

"WHAT!"

Zen accepts the offer willingly as he don't have enough money to pay for the camera. Hotaru will use him as an experiment for every invention she made.

"_Oh well, this is better than paying it up and goes bankrupt. Well, Hotaru is a cute girl too. Wait, Zen don't fell in love with her! You already have a girlfriend. Hmm, what happens to those two at forest" _

Back in the forest..

"Natsume, it's already night. Lets go home" plead Mikan.

"No, unless if you want me to tell others about you want kiss me earlier" Natsume says as he laying his head on Mikan's lap.

"_Okay, you're start to acting like Hotaru now"_ Mikan irritates.

THE END

So what do you guys think. I hope you like this. Maybe everybody might think who is Zen. Well he's actually my imagination. Yup , he's the youngest teacher in the academy(maybe).I'm still don't know much about the teachers and students Mr Narumi, the class teacher? and what was Mikan's class name is?

If you guys noticed some of my words are not correct please tell me the correct review.


End file.
